


Sleep

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [12]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Post-Movie(s), Protectiveness, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others don't understand, but Aurora will always be there to protect Snow White as she sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetherest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/gifts).



The others don’t understand how anyone can fear to sleep.

Aurora does, though, and keeps vigil at Snow White’s side while she dips into the dangerous world of dreams. Later, Snow White will return the favour, promising to keep watch that no harm could become her.

(It does not always help. The dreams themselves can be the danger. But it is better than sleeping unwatched.)

Sometimes Aurora thinks that she feels fingertips running through her hair, or hears a gentle sigh, just as she lingers on the threshold of sleep. But she does not dare ask.

For now, she protects.


End file.
